Cillian Darcy: The Movie: The Destiny Begins
is the live action/animated adventure film. It will be directed by Bob Persichetti and Peter Ramsey, and written by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. It stars the voices of Bradley Steven Perry as Cillian Darcy and Tim Curry as the film's main villain. It will be the first installment of the Sony's Darcy Kids Universe . Produced by New Line Cinema, it is scheduled to be released by Warner Bros Pictures on December 25, 2018. Plot In the 3700 in the Deadworld, The Machine Empire defeats the Power Rangers in battle, destroying the Megazord. It is revealed that the President of Earth then negotiate a truce with the Machine Empire and the Power Rangers are disbanded. A Queen survives the attack and discovers the humans from the human world. She perform a meteor strike that grants her immortality, prepare to find the chosen one. In 21st-century New York City, high school student, Mike Williams is suspended from school for skipping school to support his pregnant sister after stealing pills. He was violent abused by his father, who wants him to grow up and start working at the family business, by punching him in the face. Mike gave his sister some pills to help out with her pregnancy, He's glad that the baby's his best friend's. His sister's smiles at him when he makes a positive work. Their mother walked in when they mess around. She's very proud of Mike for skipping school and give him a break by going down to the old gold mine that evening. Once there, Mike leaves to explore and discover an ancient stone and take it. While escaping mine security, his car is hit by a train where he died in the ocean before an mysterious force sucked him into the post apocalyptic world, the Deadworld. Mike, in his cartoon form, wakes up in the castle in the sky after suriving the car accident and sees the world is on ruin. He meets the Queen of the Deadworld named Melissa. She tells him that he's been chosen to save the world from the hand of the President of Earth. She also reveals that Deadworld was once Planet Earth 1800 years ago since the 1900s. She chose him because he's the world's last hope. She grants Mike the power to manipulate electricity but he must master his powers and ability to fulfil his quest which Mike agrees. The story switches to the ruins of Washington D.C. Officer Warrens visits oval office in the white house where he meets The President of Earth. The two make a handshake and have a brief discussion before heading to the laboratory where The President demonstrates his war machines to the commander and his guard. The President says that the preperations for war are nearly complete and orders the Commander and the Police to start mobilizing the army. He is intending to make a public speech in front of the Humans tonight. The Commander thanks him and departs with is guard with worry. Meanwhile, the Egg Pawns, The President's and Dr. Freeman's first design robots are watching the demonstration. They appear old and rusty, some of them also missing parts. The President orders them to get to work and the robots depart as well. Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Cillian Darcy The film's main protagonist. Early this film, Cillian is introduced as a boy named Mike Williams, a school's outcast who lives with his family whom he tries to earn his parents love ever since he was ten. Soon, however, he get sucked into a world of Cartoons called The Deadworld where he is chosen by a Queen to undertake a task to stop the villain from conquering the world. *Tim Curry as the Lizard King Cillian's arch enemy and the film's tritagonist. He is a human-lizard hybird who is a ruthless tyrant that succeeded to defend the heroes and destroy their technology. From then on, Cillian acknowledges that his purpose is not only to defeat his enemy; he is destined to end the endless war between the Rebels and the militias so that the world can know peace once more. * Matthew Perry as the secondary villain The president of Earth who is the ally to the main villain. He is very cruel and smart president who took away the children's fun. He is the responsible of the war between his army and the heroes. Now since Cillian arrived, he must stop him from saving the world. *Shayne Topps as Mr Applebaum/Dr. Phineus Phibes Cillian's former elementary school teacher who swore revenge on him for getting him fired, he is the true main antagonist of the film. He becames a evil scientist who obsessed with becoming immortal. *Neil Flynn as Mr Williams The abusive father of Cillian and his sister who owns the cleaning up crew. He wants to get his son to join the family business. He is the teritary antagonist of the film. * H. Jon Benjamin as Dr. Powerful The leader of the Rebels and one of Cillian's ally. *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Mrs Williams The stepmother of Cillian and his sister, the mother of Axel and Jenny, and the wife of Mr. Williams who is very kind and generous towards her kids. She's encourage Cillian to skip school to buy some pills for his sister. *Kiernan Shipka as Emily Williams Cillian's younger sister who heavily pregnant to her boyfriend's baby. She loves her brother and her boyfriend very much. *Bella Thorne as Queen Melissa She is the Queen of Deadworld who chose Mike as the one who can save the world from the villain. She is one of the first allies of Cillian Darcy. *Miranda Cosgrove as Kimmy Powers *King Bach as Axel Williams Cillian and his sister's step-brother who's been a pain in his arse. But they trust him as a good brother. *China McCain as Jenny Williams Cillian and his sister's step-sister and Axel's younger sister who is very popular and been very nice to her step-siblings. *Darce Montgomery as Oliver Powers Cillian's sister's boyfriend who will be the father of his baby. He is Cillian's best friend. He's the reason who asked Cillian help to support his sister. *Patricia Heaton as Mrs Powers Oliver and Kimmy's mother who is very authoritarian and particularly concerned with the path that Darren chooses in life, stressing over and over that this path should be "college, job, family" in that order. She is very strictful towards Cillian. Transcript Cillian Darcy: The Movie: The Destiny Begins/Transcript Trivia Gallery Gabe Duncan.png|Mike Williams/Cillian Darcy Kiernan-shipka-2014-muchmusic-video-awards-press-room-01.jpg|Cillian's younger sister CDTMTDB's villain.png|The Main Villain Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Films Category:British films Category:American films Category:Live-action films Category:Animated Films Category:Sony's Darcy Kids Universe